Besos a porrón meme
by Chia S.R
Summary: Besitos sin querer, besitos queriendo. Muchos besos. Besos sexys, besos amables. Besos extraños. ¡Un gran meme de besos! (Sasusaku, NaruHina a porrón)
1. Besos I SS

**Título **Besos.

**Pareja **SasuSaku

**Autora **Chia S.r

**Resumen: **Besitos sin querer, besitos queriendo. Muchos besos. Besos sexys, besos amables. Besos extraños. ¡Un gran meme de besos!

**Explicación fuerte **En Imaginación Fanfiction (Face)

**Comienzo ** 2014

**Otra versión en **Prince of tennis.

**Disclaimer **Naruto no pertenece es de su respectivo autor. Cualquier parecido con alguna historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Beso I:<strong> Pelo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke siempre solía ir detrás de ella. Era algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta que siempre había sido ella la que observaba su espalda antes, viendo cómo iba creciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, dándose cuenta de que si se detenía un solo momento le perdería. Por aquel entonces ella era tan solo una niña. Luego una torpe chica en medio de crecimiento de la adolescencia.<p>

Pero ahora eran jóvenes adultos con dieciocho años.

A los dieciséis fue cuando él cambió. De ir delante, respondiendo con cortas frases o monosílabos a Naruto y mirar de reojo hacia ella, como si se asegurase que no la perdía de vista, pasó a colocarse detrás, con las manos en los bolsillos y dando pasos fuertes para que ella fuera consciente de que estaba ahí.

Ella siempre caminaba junto a Kakashi o Naruto alternadamente, intercambiando frases tontas, cotilleos o rumores de algo que hubiera pasado ese día. O quizás simplemente del trabajo. Nunca se atrevería a contarles abiertamente a los otros dos que el chico que iba detrás de ella le había susurrado alguna que otra frase que comenzó con una relación, aunque se moría de ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, todo fuera dicho.

—Bueno, Sakura-chan. — habló Naruto levantando la mano como despedida. — nosotros nos marchamos. Que yo tengo una cita con Hinata.

Sakura levantó la mano también como despedida y sonrió divertida al imaginarse qué cara pondría Hinata cuando le dijera que su chico no se cortaba un pelo procesar que tenía citas con ella.

—Teme. — saludó por último antes que Kakashi y él se marcharan por otra calle distinta a la suya.

Entonces, ella se volvía para asegurarse de que él continuara ahí y caminaba, con él ya más cerca, pegado a su espalda. Solía acompañarla hasta su casa antes de marcharse con un simple gesto. Aunque se moría de ganas de apretarlo en sus brazos, Sakura sabía que debía de esperar. Su novio era algo… difícil.

Sin embargo, fue una sorpresa cuando al llegar a su casa él la retuvo antes de que entrara. No fue de una forma brusca, ni agarrándola o hablándola. Simplemente había levantado su cabello y con una ternura que no esperaba en él, besó sus cabellos. Sakura abrió los ojos de par y quiso girarse, pero con un ágil movimiento él la empujó con cuidado al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta.

Cuando Sakura volvió a abrir él ya había desaparecido.

Con una sonrisa tonta, de esas que se pone en tu rostro sin que te des cuenta cuando estás enamorada, volvió a cerrar y se prometió a sí misma que, si los resultados de caminar delante de él eran como estos, caminaría cada día por delante de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

¡Comienza un meme de besos escrito!


	2. Besos I NH

**Título **Besos.

**Pareja **SasuSaku

**Autora **Chia S.r

**Resumen: **Besitos sin querer, besitos queriendo. Muchos besos. Besos sexys, besos amables. Besos extraños. ¡Un gran meme de besos!

**Explicación fuerte **En Imaginación Fanfiction (Face)

**Comienzo ** 2014

**Otra versión en **Prince of tennis.

**Disclaimer **Naruto no pertenece es de su respectivo autor. Cualquier parecido con alguna historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Beso I:<strong> Pelo.

* * *

><p>Naruto no cesaba de observarlo. Era algo maravilloso y que olía terriblemente bien. Siempre moviéndose al compás de los pasos de la chica, acariciando las puntas sus caderas y espalda. Moviéndose como si estuviera ahí justo para entretenerle.<p>

Hinata a veces tenía la manía de llevarse algunos mechones a los dedos y jugar con ellos distraídamente, revisarse en las vitrinas o en los espejos que estuviera en su sitio, aunque él estaba seguro de que hasta despeinada estaría hermosa.

Y él quería enterrar sus dedos en esa masa de cabellos, probar qué suaves eran y si olían tan bien de cerca como de lejos. Pero temía que Hinata terminara asustada de su atrevimiento, que le atestara una buena torta y saliera corriendo tomándolo por un pervertido. No. Ahora que Hinata era su novia no se la iba a jugar con tonterías. Porque aunque se muriera de ganas, la paciencia, aunque no fuera su fuerte, debía de ser su prioridad con ella. No podía dejarse llevar así como así por sus fuertes instintos.

—Naruto-kun, mira.

Siguió la seña de la joven y vislumbró la cumbre más alta de la ciudad. Aquel lugar siempre solía estar ocupado por alguna parejita que se sentaba a darse arrumacos. Hinata le había comentado que aquel era el mejor lugar para tener buenas vistas. Quizás por eso, señalaba el lugar al cerciorarse de que no hubiera n/adie por los alrededores.

—Vamos, Hinata-chan. — animó aferrándola de la mano.

Hinata le siguió tras suspirar con sorpresa y reír. Tomados de las manos observaron cómo su ciudad se lucia a sus pies. Luces de colores, coches, personas. Todo un mejunje de belleza antes sus ojos roto por unas altas montañas y un cielo precioso.

El aire acarició sus cuerpos al soplar más fuerte en ese lugar, algo que se agradecía en pleno verano. Algo acarició su mejilla y al girar, se vio con los largos cabellos volar en su dirección pese a que Hinata mantenía una mano sobre estos para tenerlos a raya. Si mal no recordaba, Hinata antes llevaba el cabello corto. Pero ahora, agradecía el poder hacer ese simple gesto.

Sin darse cuenta, él mismo aferró los suaves cabellos entre sus dedos y se inclinó y olisqueó a lavanda. Sus labios se posaron sobre estos y otorgó un casto beso. Cuando levantó los ojos hacia ella, Hinata le miraba estupefacta, con las mejillas coloradas y la boca semiabierta. Se llevó las manos hasta la boca y con timidez, parpadeó.

—Ah. Hueles de maravilla. — alagó.

Hinata se desmayó antes sus narices.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

¡Más besos! Como ven, este fic tendrá dos actualizaciones. Una de SS y otra de NH.

¡Más info en Imaginación Fanfiction!


	3. Besos II SS

Versión S-S.

* * *

><p><strong>Beso II<strong>: Párpado.

* * *

><p>Sakura siempre disfrutaba de besarle, por mucho que a él no le gustara y le protestara con divertidos gruñidos. La chica era completamente consciente de que, si su pareja, realmente odiara esa clase de gestos, se habría levantado muchas veces, le habría soltado dos frescas bien dichas y frías, y se habría marchado.<p>

Sin embargo, con sus gruñidos y protestas, pero él se quedaba ahí, sosteniéndola de las caderas, intercambiando palabras cortas con ellas y esforzándose porque ella no fuera capaz de descubrir sus sentimientos y evitar que el sonrojo bajo sus mejillas fuera visible. Era lo divertido de tener un Tsundere por novio.

A Sakura le gustaba sentarse sobre sus fuertes piernas mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. Hablar de cualquier tema mientras que se miraban a los ojos. Acariciarle los cabellos y perderse en la oscuridad de su mirada.

Quería recuperar los años perdidos. Explotar todo el tiempo que pudieran estar juntos hasta que llegaba la hora de que ella regresara a su casa.

Y cuando esta llegaba, era una tortura. Él la ceñía con más fuerza entre sus brazos y marcaba así sus deseos de no dejarla ir. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que ella se había permitido ceder y dormir en sus brazos. Escasas. A veces, por temor. Otras simplemente porque realmente era imposible conseguir más tiempo para una nocturna noche de besos y arrumacos.

—Tengo que irme ya.

Aquella frase le quemaba en la garganta con fuego. Sasuke la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados antes de volver su oscura mirada hacia el reloj sobre la chimenea y asentir. Entonces era cuando su cintura se convertía en la presa favorita del chico. No obstante, lograba, no sin mucho esfuerzo, liberarse.

Como cada noche, ella era la última en ceder. Pese a lo que parecía, tampoco quería soltarse y marcharse. Era entonces cuando su ritual comenzaba: Una larga carrera de besos. Y es que adoraba realmente ponerlo nervioso, desear más, aunque a veces la asustara.

El último, siempre era un beso en su ojo diferente. Sasuke solía cubrírselo para sorpresa de Sakura. Ella simplemente apartaba el mechón que comenzaba a crecer y se lo besaba con ternura. Sasuke siempre torcía el gesto y miraba a otro lado, dejándola finalmente libre.

Era una tortura, un rito final. Porque entonces, ella se levantaba y salía de su casa con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

* * *

><p><strong>na:**

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Besos II NH

Versión N-H.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos II<strong>: Párpado.

* * *

><p>Adoraba a Naruto por encima de todas las cosas. A esas alturas, era ya imposible ocultarlo. El rubio era como su talón de Aquiles. Si le ocurría algo, era la primera que deseaba estar presente, ayudarle como fuera. Quizás a veces era un poco histérica. Especialmente, como en ese momento.<p>

Sakura insistía en que era un corte sin importancia y que no por ello iba a perderlo. Hinata había visto mucha sangre para pensar que así fuera, pero la kunoichi médico simplemente sonrió.

—A veces, una herida en la ceja da más problemas que una herida grave. Créeme, está bien.

Hinata había respirado intranquila. Sakura podía decir todas aquellas cosas porque no era su hombre el que estaba en una habitación del hospital. Y también, porque por mucho que apreciara a Naruto, disfrutaba un poco haciéndolo sufrir.

Hasta que no la dejaron entrar no fue capaz de tranquilizarse. Él estaba sentado en la camilla, sonriendo, sin camiseta y con tan solo los pantalones que tenían alguna que otra mancha de sangre. Hinata podría haberse sonrojado y muerto de la vergüenza, si no fuera porque estaba completamente preocupada.

A traspiés llegó hasta su altura y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Naruto emitió un quejido de sorpresa, pero no cedió el agarre en su cintura, manteniéndola pegada a él.

—Hinata. Te ensuciarás.

—¡No importa! — replicó sin cesar de abrazarlo. Temblaba.

Naruto rió y la soltó con suavidad, aferrándole con ternura los brazos para que fuera capaz de verle. Hinata entonces pudo revisarle a la perfección. Tal y como Sakura le había indicado, tenía un corte en la ceja derecha que ya estaba cubierto por puntos y su respectiva tirita. Tenía algunos rastros de sangre seca que ella se encargó de apartar con suavidad y revisar nuevamente su rostro.

Avergonzada, se dio cuenta de que realmente había hecho un espectáculo para nada.

De nuevo, la carcajada del Uzumaki llenó la enfermería. Y su sonrojo cubrió por completo sus mejillas. Hinata deseaba morirse por la vergüenza y el numerito montado. Sin embargo, Naruto volvió a tomarla de la cintura y la acercó para rozar con su nariz su mejilla.

—El kunai resbaló en el último momento y me corté. Nada grave.

Hinata acarició su mejilla, con la mirada fija en la gasa que cubría la herida. Se lamió los labios, pensativa. Y entonces, se le ocurrió. Se inclinó hacia él y con cierta torpeza, presionó sus labios con suavidad encima del párpado del ojo herido. Naruto sonrió abiertamente y aumentó la presión sobre su cintura.

—Si te pasara algo, me moriría. — susurró dulcemente contra su mejilla.

Hinata sabía perfectamente que así sería. Si perdiera a Naruto, sería lo último que soportaría en la vida.

Porque le amaba demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


End file.
